


Hannibal Is Death

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Hannibal Is... [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria





	

Hannibal plotted to bring Will to the grave. Willing or not. Hannibal long sought out companion was now his forever. Hannibal had crafted everything to perfection. Will holding on, grasping to Hannibal as the blood drained from the wound in his collarbone. Gasping out words Hannibal has been painting out for years. His craftsmanship appreciated for all its worth. Hannibal was not alone any longer and nor was Will Graham as they clung on the edge of the cliff. The blood lust sedated as Hannibal swallowed. His final taste of the fuel he had been attracted to. He breathes in the air and smells the salt from the sea below them. He's content with everything. Made peace with his life and Will is beside him. In all his years of murder he had never felt as exhilarated as he did in this moment. He can feel the pounding pace of Will's heart as they lean chest to chest. Will's labored breathes weakening as they stood. It's the push of Will's tired limbs that forces Hannibal to take a step closer and every step closer is purifying. In these fatal minutes he takes in the lights from the house on the sea cliff. He feels the warmth of Will seeping out as they move closer to freedom. If anyone saw them balancing between the drop, they would assume that Will had found the strength to end it all by pushing Hannibal over but the two men knew the truth. It was not the push of Will relieving his weight on Hannibal's body. Will slowly turning into a corpse as he died upright in the embrace of Hannibal's arms. His push towards the ledge is merely a suggestion as he starts to close his eyes. Relaxing as the end of this chapter starts. It's the pull of Hannibal's limbs accepting fate and guided by gravity that takes them over the edge. It's their own private renewal of vows as Hannibal listens to Will muttering inherently. It sounds like a sound of forgiveness, remorse, love and defiance. It's puffed out of blue hued lips as Hannibal cradles Will just a bit closer. He smells the pure aroma that is Will for one last measure before falling backwards into the depths of the sea. Hannibal is death. He had been seeking a companion and when fate had presented Will, Hannibal swept the opportunity with gratitude. 


End file.
